tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Viper Officer
"Being a Cobra Viper means you're the one that goes fist-to-fist, barrel-to-barrel with the GI Joe team. But isn't that the fun part?" COBRA VIPER OFFICERS lead the elite Cobra Viper troopers, the backbone of Cobra legions. These frontline forces are heavily equipped and highly trained for battle. If there's a dirty job that needs doing, these guys are the first in lone. It's not just for the sheer pleasure of causing mayhem; it's also for the rewards that grow greater with each promotion in rank. Description The standard Viper Officer uniform consists of dark grey fatigues, black padded gloves, black boots, deep grey chest plating, and a dark grey helmet with a gold visor and grey night-vision goggles. Most are equipped with a black rifle, a deep red munitions pack, and two grey grenades. Additional equipment is assigned on a mission-by-mission basis. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The army of Cobra is based upon the regular infantry troops, the Vipers. The original Cobra soldiers were many of those who shared the vision of their leader, Cobra Commander. Trained by soldiers-for-hire, they learned their skills to help establish footholds for Cobra in various unstable nations all around the world. As the organization grew, Cobra's army grew to include mercenaries, known international terrorists and disaffected soldiers from various nations, including the United States. The Vipers are either in it for the money, or for the continuation of Cobra's goal of world domination. The original Cobra soldiers and officers wore blue military fatigues and helmets, along with a red or black facemask to cover their identities. The Cobra officers' uniforms varied slightly from that of regular troops, the most obvious difference being a v-shaped symbol on the front of their helmets. The name, Viper, was in fact not used until around 1985. It still described the regular infantry, but new more specialized troops were soon created, each adding a prefix to the title. The first of these specialized divisions were the communications officers called Tele-Vipers. A year or two later, the basic Viper underwent a major uniform change. The most striking difference was the wraparound helmet with silver-plated facemask, presumably meant to emulate the helmet worn by Cobra Commander. These helmets gave Vipers additional protection, as well as built-in commo gear. Cobra officers continued to use the original uniform. Nearly all of Cobra's rank and file start off as standard Vipers, and then undergo special training to join the specialized groups. In 1994, most of Cobra's forces scattered after being defeated by military forces. In the years that followed, Cobra Commander began to rebuild his army, including many of the specialized Vipers of the past, some in modified versions of their original uniforms. The uniform for the Cobra officer has changed slightly to include protective armor, but is still based on the original Cobra uniforms. MUX History: In 2014 Viper Officers were given their own distinct uniforms to make them more recognizable to their troops on the battlefield. Unfortunately it makes them greater targets for G.I. Joe as well. OOC Notes Viper Officers are available on the MUX as Disposable Characters, with a much simpler application. They can also be apped directly as full character (format: Viper Officer 1234), or upgraded from DCs to OCs. Logs Gallery See Also For the more of the various types of Vipers on the MUX, see Vipers. References * Viper Officer @ generalsjoes.com Category:2014/Introductions Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Infantry Category:DCs Category:Humans Category:Infantry Category:Vipers Category:Cobra Ground Forces